Problems of the past
by grvest
Summary: Davis has a secret that none of his friends know. Now that the digital world is common knowledge problems arise he and friends from his past and present must face them along with Tai and Matt
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Surprised I finally put something up? Well so am I. This is the first thing I've ever actually put on here so don't go soft on me but don't flame please. I just put this up cause I wanted to see what people thought about my writing skills. So if you like it review cause I'm not planning on keeping this going unless random inspiration strikes but if somebody out their likes it then I'll keep going so they can see what happens.)

Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this? People should know I don't own digimon.

Davis was exuberant, after almost thirteen years all of the warriors would be getting together. True that all the others still lived in japan but one they didn't live anywhere near him. He kept in contact with all of them they'd get together every once in a while but they hadn't all been together since they'd seperated after returning from the digital world. Apparently the eleventh was french on his grandma's side or something, so he'd gone back. Now they had a problem on their hands, every single person on the planet knew about digimon and Gennai had found Bokomon's book. What should they do?

Tell Gennai and the digidestined the truth and hope that they'd let their secret lie or wait and see whether Gennai would even bother to announce his discovery to the public or not. He was standing in the airport waiting on the last of them to arrive. Zoey aka Cara was with Kari and Yolei on a bench talking about fashion or something of the like, Ken was talking to Kouichi now known as Leon while Tai, Tk, and Matt were talking to Kouji and Jp. _Just great now I'm gonna have to deal with both of the lone wolves _Davis thought _Why did the others have to come stupid Tk_.

It really was all Tk's fault this time he'd heard Davis musing to himself about how great it would be to see everyone again Tk asked who Davis told a partial lie that he and some of his old friends from before he'd come here were gonna meet up. So Tk asked if he could come Davis told him that he'd be bored out of his mind since it was just gonna be them cathcing up in a diner. Tk still wanted to meet them, then he told the others Kari and Yolei immediately wanted to meet them when they heard about Cara and Yolei draged Ken along who didn't seem to mind much when he met Leon. Kari had ended up draging her brother who'd draged Matt along with him.

When the others asked him why they were going to the airport Davis told them "The entire reason we're having this thing is because one of us is coming in from France to visit family. So we just decided to get together while he was here." of course the part about visiting family was a complete lie he was coming in cause they need to decided their fate.

Davis watched the people pouring out of the gate as they all retrieved their things and left. After all the people had left he stared at the empty gate "You think he missed his flight?" Leon interrupted his conversation with Ken to stare at the now deserted gate. "He might of fallen asleep on the plane and hasn't woken up yet knowing him he's probably got his face stuck to the back of the seat in front of him snoring away." Kouji chuckled as he stood next to his twin.

A guy with a black T-shirt and jeans on appeared in the entrance to the gate rubbing his eyes. His hands dropped to his sides to reveal gray eyes and black hair the dogtag hanging from his neck jingled as he turned his head back towards the gate and shouted over his shoulder "Êtes-vous à venir ou pas?". He turned back around and stared at the people in front of him. "So when did we start recruting?" He smiled as he walked up to them "Nice reception." he watched as they stared at him. "What?" He asked "Since when did you stop wearing the jacket?" Davis lauged as they clapped their hands together. "Oh I stopped wearing that thing along time ago, besides she didn't like it." He answered. "She?" Davis asked as a girl in a red T-shirt and jeans popped up in the gate's entrance a Floramon following behind her.

"Wait a minute Catherine?" Tk and Tai asked in unison. "Tai, Tk it's good to see you two again. I take it these are your friends." She asked while approaching them. "Yeah." The three answered. "Okay can we stop doing that it's kinda freaky." The guy butted in. "He's right it is weird." Tk answered before Tai could open his mouth.

"Anyway" Davis started. "Blake meet Tai, Tk, Yolei, Ken, Kari, and Matt." Davis pointed to each of the digidestined in turn. "So now what?" Blake asked he was almost imediately answered by Davis' stomach. They laughed until their stomachs started growling too then they just started laughing even more.

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

After picking up Tommy aka Jamie and Cody they headed out to find a place to eat, which resulted in them eating at a place that served american food. "You know this stuff is a great change from mom's cooking." Tai commented already half way through his third cheeseburger. "Sometimes I don't believe I'm related to him." Kari sitting in the booth behind him. It ended up with Kari, Yolei, Jamie, and Cody in one spot. Tai, Matt, Tk, and Ken in another. Then Davis, Kouji, Blake, and Catherine while Kouichi drug a chair up to the side of the table while Cara and Jp had just sat in the booth behind them and turned around.

"Okay so what are we gonna do? Tell the others, wait what?" Blake whispered looking around at the others. Then he noticed that all of them were looking at him confused except Kouji who was glaring. "Don't worry she already knows about us anyway." Blake reasurred them. The fake looks stopped "Okay then I think we should tell them even if Gennai doesn't annouce what he's found it'll be a whole lot easier not having to act like an idiot all the time." Davis said. "Why should we I say we wait a while longer and see if he can even translate Bokomon's book, if he can't then we've got nothing to worry about." Kouji reminded him. "I know but if he can then we're screwed. No more normal lives for any of us." Davis pointed out "I never thought I'd hear you being pessimistic Davis." Leon cut in "Look I say we tell them once we find out if Gennai can translate it, if he can't then like Kouji says we're safe." "That's just it he said he could translate it." Davis put in.

"I know he had us come see him when he found it about a month ago and he said he knew it already mentioned humans, and I'm surprised he didn't find the pictures Bokomon drew of us. Even if he can't translate it if he finds the pictures we're still screwed either way he'll know that we're the first group of humans to ever enter the digital world." Davis finished. "So let's just take the book before he can find the pictures or translate all of it." Blake whipped out his gold and black D-tector "It should be easy for five legendary warriors and the celestial warrior to break into the only human house in the digital world." Davis sighed "We can't do that his house is completly inpregnable. Even if you warped in as Solarisgreymon it'd set off the alarms." Blake looked frustrated planning ahead still wasn't his strong point apparently.

"We can't do nothing look we can't steal the book, we've got comfirmation that he can translate it which leaves us with very few options one of which I don't really agree with." Blake pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I gotta say it doesn't look like we have much of a choice cause I don't really want to take the chance that this Gennai guy will tell everyone about us." Jp spoke up for the first time.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Jp I don't want to leave it up to chance besides worse case scenario is that these digidestined kids find out about us, only real problem is will they keep our secret?" Leon asked

Davis.

"They will if we ask them too, they've managed to keep the digital world a secret for a long time a couple close calls hear and there but until Malomyotismon's defeat only a handfull of people in each country knew about it." Davis answered knowing his new friends could keep their secret.

"I'm gonna side with Davis his instincts rarely lead us wrong before why would they now?" Cara spoke confidently.

"If Takky says they can keep a secret than I'm willing to give them a try." Jp added as Davis chuckled at his old nickname.

"Okay we should probably check with Jamie before we tell them." Davis said thoughtfully.

"I still don't think it's a good idea but I'm in." Kouji said.

"Me too." Leon added.

"Okay." Davis noded before standing up and walking over to Jamie and Cody who we're apparently having a nice conversation. "Hey Jamie can I talk to you for a minute?" Davis asked his still younger friend.

"Of course Davis." Jamie turned to Cody "I'll be back in a minute." He said before turning and following Davis back over to the other booth. "Cody's a really nice guy." He commented. "Yeah he's really reliable" Davis agreed.

"So anyway what do you think we should do Jamie?" Davis asked. "Well I think we should at least tell them if not the whole world. If we told everyone then we could go back to our old lives, I could see my Yutaka again. Davis could see Shinya, and Kouji and Leon could see their parents." Jamie finished with a sigh. "Well we should at least tell these people they're so nice and they've done just as much as we have to protect the digital world at least we should them. Right?" Jamie looked at the others after his speach.

"Well it looks like we're all in agreement." Davis looked around as everyone nodded "Great now when do we tell them or should we just do it now?" Davis asked.

"Well I don't see the point in waiting" Jamie said.

"Me neither though I don't really think nows a very good time. We're in the middle of a restaurant and they'll want some proof and we can't exactly transform in front of all these people." Kouji reminded them all.

"Kouji has a point." Cara sighed.

"Okay so what are we gonna do?" Davis asked

"As soon as we leave we could ask if they want to join in the game, then we can use our powers like we always do." Jp suggested.

"Nah that might be a little over the top, Davis kicks the ball and a flaming trail don't you think that would be at least a little freaky if you weren't used to it." Leon pointed out.

"There's no way we can tell them without freaking them out at least a little bit." Cara sighed.

"Well we could just tell them and show them our D-tectors." Jp suggested. "It's better than nothing at this point." Kouji sighed.

"One problem who has their D-tector on them?" Cara asked looking at them. Blake, Jp, and Kouji raised their hands.

"Ok maybe not the best idea." Davis sighed "We could tell them tomorrow and everyone can bring their D-tectors then."

"Well that sounds better than nothing but how are we going to prove it about you they may not exactly take our word on once they find out we were lying to them about something that big." Blake asked Davis.

"Well I've still got my D-tector it just doesn't work. Hopefully that'll be enough to convince them." He sighed getting up "Come Kouji, Leon we'd better get back to my place before my mom gets home or I'm it'll be bad."

After telling the others they were leaving and making it back to Davis' apartment it was almost time for his mom to get home lucky him that June was too busy watching some beach movie she'd rented to care.

Then introducing Veemon to Kouji and Leon and telling Veemon the only one outside the warrior's who he'd told what they planned to do the next day it was time for bed, at least according to Davis' mom.

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

(AN: Okay I know it was really short but this was all I had and well I don't even really know why I decided to post it in the first place I've got a bunch of incomplete fanfics on my computer so if you want to see some of the other stuff I've written then just say so. Oh and I was serious about the whole I'm not gonna update it unless someone actually wants me too thing. I really like starting them but I just can't seem to get through without in my opinion screwing it up. Review if you want I'll probably take this down in a couple days anyway if nobody likes it.

Oh and I added in Blake well because I thought that there needed to be a warrior for space it's technically an element and I liked the idea. )


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: I know it took me a while to update and this isn't very much but this is about the 5th time I've written this chapter I just couldn't seem to get it where I liked it. This was the best as I could do, if I get a better idea for this chapter I'll probably come back some time in the future and rewrite it, but for now this'll have to do so I can get all this out of the way and use what has been swirling around in my head forever. Oh and I forgot to put this in the first chapter but if someone wants to use the OC's I'm going to put in here than ask first.)

* * *

Next day was like any normal break day Davis didn't wake up until around 11:30 I probably outa be a good host and wake up early for a change. He got up to see Kouji and Leon sorting through his fridge looking for lunch.

He got dressed ordered a pizza sat down and turned on the tv. "You pretty much live on pizza don't you Davis?" Leon asked plopping down next to him.

"You've gotta be kidding you did see his room right he had a stack of pizza boxes that reached the ceiling." Kouji sat down laughing.

"You do?" Leon asked unbelieving.

"Yep." Davis grinned at the scared look on Leon's face. The pizza got there at about noon Davis payed and by the time he sat it down and opened the box the three had almost instantly eaten half of it.5 Minutes Later

"Ah man that was good." Davis groaned plopping down on his couch.

"Yeah great I wouldn't exactly know since you ate almost all of it." Kouji scowled.

"When are we supposed to meet the others?" Leon asked cutting in before his twin could punch Davis.

"At like 12:15 or 12:20 I don't remember which." Davis groaned. Leon paled before turning to his twin

"You can hit him now but make it fast we've only got ten minutes." Kouji punched Davis in the arm.

"Ow" he rubbed his arm as he got up to get Veemon to leave, Kouji headed for the door.

They made it to the school's computer lab at 12:20 to see everyone already assembled an talking. "Sorry we're late, Davis didn't tell us what time until after the pizza." Leon panted bent over trying to catch his breath as his twin glared at Davis.

"You're not late you're actually early for a change." Kari answered staring at the panting boys as Demiveemon jumped out of Davis' unzipped backpack.

"Wait we're early but Davis said the meeting was at 12:20." Leon started glaring at Davis too.

"Actually that's our fault." Tai answered walking up next to his sister "You see Davis is always late so we figured that if we told him an earlier time then he might actually make it on time." Tai laughed.

"Oh" Leon sighed while Davis looked embarrased rubbing the back of his neck.

"So if everyone's here let's go." Davis walked over to the computer holding up his D-3.

"Davis you do remember that they can't go to the digital world, right?" Tai interupted.

"Of course they can watch." Davis grabbed Kouji's hand who was the closest warrior pointing his D-3 at the screen he commanded "Digiport open." the two were sucked into the screen.

"Wha" Tai stared in confusion.

"Izzy how'd he do that?" Matt asked.

"I have no idea but I can't wait to find out." Izzy looked as curious as ever.

Tai grabbed Leon's hand and entered the portal. Matt quickly followed not bothering to grab one of the warriors.

"Come on we don't wana let Davis get there first." Yolei grabbed Cara's hand "Digiport open!" she shouted enthusiastically the two were sucked in.

The others quickly entered.

The trip was rougher than normal Davis didn't bother wondering why, he and Kouji had rolled when they hit the ground and stood waiting on the others to come out of the portal.

They were in the mountains it looked strangely familiar to Davis but he couldn't place it so he just kept quiet. "You're D-tector work?" Kouji asked out of the blue it'd been silent for a while now.

Davis shook his head "Nope." he sighed.

It'd been almost 5 minutes before Tai and Leon came stumbling out of the portal, Leon rolling out of the way while Tai just landed on his back.

As Davis helped Tai off the ground Matt flew out knocking the two over "Ow." Davis groaned at having the two on top of him.

"You okay Davis?" Tai asked pushing Matt off him as he stood up.

"I'll be fine just had the wind knocked out of me." Davis answered standing.

The portal started to glow again, Leon and Kouji moved to get away as Tk and Kari shot out landing on the hard ground. "Hey you guys ok?" Leon asked as he helped Tk up as the others walked over.

"Well be fine, the landing was just rougher than usual." Kari answered as she picked up Gatomon, Patamon landed on Tk's head.

"Where is everyone else?" Davis asked. "I don't know they followed after us, hold on I'll check with Yolei." Kari took out her D-terminal quickly sending an email to Yolei.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Kouji asked.

"I do." Leon replied they watched a rise in the path when two familiar digimon came running over it.

"Agumon!" Tai shouted running towards his partner.

"Gabumon!" Matt wasn't far behind.

"Tai! You guys need to make us digivolve quick!" Agumon shouted as he ran.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"That's why." Agumon pointed to the hill where they had come from three Tyrannomon where now making there way towards them dark rings looked like they'd been attached to each ankle, upper arm, around their necks, and at the base of their tails.

"Why are there dark rings on the Tyrannomon?" Tk asked shocked.

"I don't know but let's get rid of them, ready Agumon?" Tai asked his partner.

"Ready Tai!" He answered.

"Then go for it!" Tai yelled as his digivice started to shriek, Agumon was engulfed in light.

"Agumon digivolve to. . . Greymon." The light dispersed showing Greymon who didn't give a second for them to get closer "Nova blast." the fireball colided with the closest Tyrannomon.

"Howling blaster." The beam of blue fire hit seconds after the fire ball, Garurumon standing beside Greymon. One was injured slightly the other two continued on.

"Veelaser." "Lightning paw." "Hand of fate." The attacks blasted into the ground infront of the two, looking at their odds the Tyrannomon turned and left, getting out of sight before they could be followed.

"Well that was strange I thought there weren't anymore dark rings." Tai thought out loud as the four champions de-digivolved.

"Me too." Matt added.

"We should probably get going." Davis announced walking away from them.

"Wait where are you going?" Kari asked as Leon and Kouji followed after their friend.

"To Gennai's house where else." Davis replied as he continued walking.

"How do you know it's that way?" Tai asked.

"Easy." Davis answered holding up his D-3, that had a small map with a red flashing square on it and a blue dot. "This shows where we are and where Gennai is." he added as he continued on, the others following behind.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yolei and Cara had popped out of the portal first, followed by Ken and Jp, Cody and Jamie came last.

"Did anyone else notice that the ride was little rougher?" Cody asked as Jamie helped him to his feet.

"Yeah it was wasn't it." Ken replied, "Where's Davis and the other's?" he asked.

"Huh, you're right I wonder what happened to them?" Yolei asked as looked at the forest surronding them.

"Well anyway let's go!" She shouted walking off in a random direction.

"Uh Yolei that's not the right way." Cara followed after her.

"Cara's right, you're going the wrong way." Jp shouted after the two. Several minutes later Yolei was running back with Cara following close behind.

"I just got a message from Kari, they're in the mountains and they're heading to Gennai's house!" She yelled, bending over panting as she reached them. Cara stopped barely winded.

"So shouldn't we get going?" Jamie asked them.

"Yeah, but we've got one problem we don't know how to get there." Ken replied, "So how are we expected to get there if we don't know where it is?" He thought out loud.

"Don't you have a map on you D-3?" Cara asked. Cody, Yolei, and Ken looked thoughtful for a minute.

Ken seemed to come out of his trance his eyes shining "We do." he finally broke the silence. Cody and Yolei looked at him confused.

"We do?" Cody asked.

"Yeah remember that map of the digital world that Izzy found on the D-3s, we should be able to open it up and use it to locate Gennai." Ken explained "In theory at least, we'll still have to figure out how to open the map. Then we'll still have to figure out how to locate Gennai without coordinates." he added.

"So we're in trouble." Jp spoke what was on everyone's mind.

"We just have to get to work." Ken remained calm putting Wormmon on the ground, before sitting down next to his partner and taking out his D-3. Cody followed suit Armadillomon curling up to take a nap next to him.

"Yolei do you think I could see your's?" Jamie asked the girl.

"Why? Ken and Cody should be able to do it just fine." Yolei replied clutching her D-3 as Hawkmon groaned in the background, she didn't like the kid. She'd just met them yesterday and was a bit reluctant to just hand over something so precious to her.

"Come on Yolei, we're in this mess together and I want to help I promise I won't brake it." Jamie coaxed.

"Jamie is kind of like our version of Izzy, he's got like electronic's esp." Jp added trying to help.

"I guess." Yolei replied, carefully holding it out. Jamie took it before plopping down and starting on his task.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blake and Catherine were tossed out of the portal Floramon coming out a second later, Blake like the other warriors rolled almost instinctively coming to his feet in a second before helping Catherine and Floramon disentangle themselves.

"You two alright?" He asked.

"Oui."She responded.

"Good, I wonder where the others are?" Blake responded while looking at the forest surronding them. He could hear movement, he ignored it for now probably just a small digimon running around. "Solar, do you know where we are?" he asked as he brought out his D-tector.

"Sorry Blake, the world has changed too much since we last entered the digital world anywhere near Japan." A hologram came out of the screen of Blake's D-tector a digimon resembling Wargreymon without it's gauntlet's or the shield wings, the places on Wargreymon's armor that was normally red was black, and he had the infinity sign encased in a circle emblazoned on his chest plate though it was hard to see now due to the fact that his arms were crossed as he spoke.

"Damit. Ok can you tell us directions or maybe locate a signal?" Blake asked, Solar nodded.

"I can try Blake but I'm not making any promises." Solar answered.

"Ok buddy, tell me when you're done." He said before turning back to Catherine. "You don't know how to get there do you?" He asked hopeful.

She shook her head "I've never been to this area of the digital world." She watched her partner and Blake tense, "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" she asked.

"Quelque chose qui vient." Blake replied, grabbing his D-tector ready to transform if need be. "Whoever's there come out now, or you're going to be barbecued." Blake announced a small fireball forming in his hands.

The bushes rustled, a small blue digimon with a black scarf around it's neck stumbled out. "Geez mister I was just trying to hide." The digimon dusted itself off.

"Floramon what kind of digimon is that?" Catherine asked.

"Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais vu un digimon comme ça." She answered.

The little blue digimon was staring at the "Are you guys lost?" he asked.

"We don't know how to get where we're supposed to be, and our friends seemed to have dissapeared on us." Blake sighed the fireball extinguishing itself.

"Are you guys digidestined?" He asked.

"Uh yeah why does that make a difference?" Blake pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"Well if you want I can show you around. My name's Daggermon by the way." The small digimon held out it's gloved hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Daggermon. I'm Blake." He shook the digimon's hand as he introduced the others.

"Great well I guess we should get going." Daggermon walked off in a random direction.

"You don't even know where we're going. So maybe we should stop." Blake said.

"I was going back to get supplies. Where do you need to go anyway?" Daggermon asked as the other three began to follow him.

"Where supposed to go to Gennai's house." Blake replied.

"Gennai's house? You mean that nice old human." Daggermon asked.

"Yeah." Blake nodded.

"Ok, I'll have to get a map then." Daggermon replied.

"You don't have to go to so much trouble, just to help us Daggermon." Catherine said.

"Nah, I don't mind I'm a guide anyway." Daggermon responded as they broke through several bushes.

"You have a job?" Catherine asked.

"Of course most digimon do, there arn't many places where digimon live in an economic society like humans. This is one of those places, in most colonies and cities all the digimon there work together so that they can live in peace. They each do some work that they're good at, but they use what benefits they reap from their work for the community. They all play a part in decision making, and they're all friends so they don't have to worry too much. It only seems to work in small communities though." Daggermon finished his speech.

"It sounds nice and peaceful, is where we're going like that?" Blake asked.

"It's peaceful in it's own way almost everyone knows everyone else but, we're sort of a guide post." Daggermon explained.

"Guide post?" Catherine asked as they walked up a hill.

"Almost all the digimon here work as guides for traveling digimon. It's because Haven city used to be home to a lot of adventurous digimon, so we residents of Haven city have maps of every spot on the digital world. Almost all of us still have that adventurous spirit too." Daggermon clarified as they got to the top of the hill.

The sight was beautifull a city made of tree houses some spaning two or three trees. "Wow." Blake breathed.

"Comment beautifull, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse construire une vraie maison dans un arbre." Catherine said stunned.

"Yeah it's a great place to live most of the time." Daggermon replied looking over his shoulder as he walked down the other side. "Hey come on guys." Daggermon yelled from the bottom at the two humans, Floramon standing beside him.

"Uh, oh yeah right. Okay we're coming!" Blake yelled, turning to Catherine. "Come on we can see what it's like up close, and we don't want to get left behind." He said poking the girl.

"Okay." She replied. The two ran off after the pair of digimon while trying to take in the scenery around them.

* * *

(AN: Okay so what did you guys think? The reason that I put the Tyrannomon in there was because I couldn't figure out a good way to reunite them with Tai and Matt, I think I did pretty good at it though. The part with Yolei, Cara, Jamie, Jp, and Cody was hard to write for me so I made it short, I'll try and those parts longer in the future I didn't seem to have much trouble writing Ken though. I had alot of fun writing the last part maybe because I got to be more creative I don't know.

I don't really know where I'm going with this romantically originally I had a plan but now I don't know, so I want everyone's input on this say it in a review cause I still haven't quite figured out how to use the poll system. Thanks for reading.)


End file.
